our_total_drama_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Every Chef Needs An Amy.
This is the Eigth Episode of Total Drama Underdogs that aired on the 9th of March 2014 In this episode Chris is at a reward show, so Chef is in charge. They head over to the Smithsonian, for the challenge. There Chef with the help of former contestant, Amy, hurts down the contestants and the last one standing wins for there team. Team Golden Champs They have fun in the hotel but they feel like the victorys won't last unless they shape up. Blaineley becomes team leader. In the challenges Blaineley tells them all to hide. Jasmine hides on top of a T-Rex, Sadie ties hiding in the vents but get struck, Trent hides in the pravite area and Blaineley is captured first. Sadie is found by Amy, Trent finds the treasure but Chef finds him and Jasmine is the last person to get caught. She stills ends up getting caught and once again loses the challenge for there team. Depths this she is the only to get zero votes. Trent prize was that he can't get voted for. Meanwhile Sadie and Blaineley tied. Both did bad In the challenge and Blaineley was the leader. Team retro then voted who they want out. In a 4-2 votes Blaineley was finally Emilated after a nice run and Sadie lived an other day. They are know the seconed smallest team pre merge since Team Anti-Social Woman Haters. Team Retro Sky, Rodney, and Owen are the only ones to miss DJ since the other founds him as a filler. Sky thinks that's Dave might break up with her and she is still upset over there big fight. Rodney tires to lighten her up. Rodney and Jo also gets in a mirror fight which makes Jo think she can't trust her very much. Also Sky mades some remarks at Zoey as she says in the confessional that her inner Commando might comes out again. Meanwhile Sierra notices that Chris is sneaking off in a suit and tie and realizes this is a Chef hosting challenge. After they arrives Rodney comes up with the idea they should spit up and Jo comes up with an idea where. Rodney doesn't think that Jo really came up with the idea making Jo even more mad at him. In the end the team agreed. Rodney and Owen hid in the cavemen exisbit, Zoey in the air vents, Sky In the bathroom, Sierra in the Chris one and finally Jo in the Amy one. When Jo goes to Amy place she sees an unexpected guess. Chef invited Amy to help her catch people. Jo at first thinks she is Samey and asks for tips for the million bucks. Amy rudely says no and the two begins to fight which ends with Amy crying out for Chef. Jo runs away and Chef enters the restroom. There Sky tired to stay quiet until Amy payed a visit, Chef captured Sky and Jo runs into Chef. Meanwhile Rodney's and Owen's cavemen coustums start to rip. Sierra goes to the tunnel of love where Amy finds her. Sierra fan girls over Amy but unti after Chef catch her. Meanwhile Chef finds Owen and Rodney with Them pulling off a fight but couldn't seem to get him off. It was down between Zoey vs Jasmine. Sierra tells Rodney that Amy give her Samey's number and that he could call her. Rodney comes up with a better idea. He calls Jasmine and Chef hears the single. Chef them shots Jasmine as Zoey reach the roof winning the challenge for the team. Sierra and Rodney boned saying who they want out. When Sadie and Blaineley the teams vote one off chosing Blaineley in a 4-2 vote. When chosing for excel Sierra and Rodney both wants to go but since Sierra went the first time she leted Rodney do it. Cast Trivia * Amy is the third person to cameo. Behind Harold and Beth. *This is the first time since Total Drama World Tour that a team had has three members left pre-merge. *This marks the first time Sierra has outranked Blaineley since she was the only person to Compete with her before Underdogs. * This marks the farthest Owen has ever gotten. Category:Episodes Category:Content Category:TDU Episodes